Ojala te enamores
by kizumy
Summary: Nunca le rompas el corazón a una mujer. Por que en un arranque de ira, ella te concederá; la peor de las maldiciones. "Ojala te enamores" "Ojala te enamores, de alguien que jamas; te quiera"
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes NO me pertenecen, solo soy dueña de la idea de este fanfic.

SASUKE/ NARUTO.

Amor lento.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

 _Siempre he estado un poco enamorado de Kurama_ , piensa. _Siempre Kurama ha parecido más brillante, inteligente, entretenido que otras personas, siempre pude hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa, siempre cuando dejas a Kurama te desinflas un poco. A Menma no le agrada Kurama, le tiene celos, y también le teme; Mucha gente le tiene miedo a Kurama._

 _Mucha gente._

 _Pero yo no. No soy inteligente como él, pero nunca me ha aplastado como a veces aplasta a la gente, siempre me ha escuchado, aunque también se haya reído de mí. Hemos peleado, pero siempre hemos vuelto a ser amigos enseguida._

 _Excepto por aquella vez, esa vez, la primera vez que le enfrente._

 _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Soy estudiante de segundo de preparatoria, y padezco de "hermanitis aguda" algunos le llaman **dependencia afectiva** **crónica**._

 _Naruko me llama "fastidio" o, "mi peor versión" de cariño, claro. Mi gemela malvada ha ganado, el primer lugar en mas de una docena de concurso de belleza, casi nunca nos vemos, es actriz en otro estado, en realidad nunca descansa, soy unos minutos menor que ella y eso desemboca una rivalidad natural, creo que no le cae bien mi manera de ser, por que dice que soy muy aniñado, muy chapado a la antigua y demasiado soñador cuándo de amor se habla, a lo mejor tiene razón._

 _Algunas personas creen que en realidad pertenezco a una tajada de trillizos, por qué Menma es también demasiado parecido a nosotros, solo que su cabello es negro, sus ojos son mas semejantes al caramelo y están rodeados de abundante rimel (estampada sobre esa cara de muerte). Mi hermano, es el típico Emo con evidente Sociopatia. Pero, aunque no lo creéis, es endemoniada mente sobre-protector como hermano mayor._

 _Siempre está cuando se lo necesita, solo es tres año mayor. No le agrada que le recuerden su falta de crecimiento, cuando nos comparan._

 _Kurama es el mas valioso e importante de mis hermanos. ¿Creen qué esta mal que lo diga? Pero es la verdad, es el que se ha hecho cargo de todos nosotros, desde que nuestros padres desaparecieron hace mas de seis años, en un accidente de avión en una de sus tantas filmaciones._

 _Kurama es mucho más que nuestro querido Nissan, él es nuestro representante. Nuestros padres y los padres de nuestros padres y a su vez, los padres de ellos…,eran consagrados y reconocidos en los mas altos; estándares del espectáculo._

 _Los Uzumaki siempre han sido mundialmente idolatrados._

 _Su talento, el de nuestros padres, era excepcional y muchos esperan que nosotros sigamos sus pasos. Deben de imaginarse, lo frustrante que es seguir; con tan correcto linaje de bailarines, abogados, actores, diseñadores, modelos y cantantes._

 _Pero siendo el ultimo de los Uzumaki tengo el presentimiento de que conmigo, se rompió el molde. Mi timidez a la hora de estar frente a una cámara demuestra mi falta de confianza._

 _Mis hermanos siempre sé han destacado en todo, lo que se han propuesto._

 _Y es por eso que les admiro tanto._

 _Sé que tengo mucha suerte, por que no todas las familias son tan unidas como nosotros._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

— Pero mi ototo no tiene buen gusto en mujeres; para ser un hombre tan inteligente, tan guapo, resulta algo extraordinario.—dijo dirigiéndose al hombre tras del escritorio.

—¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE CERRAR TU MALDITA BOCA ANTES DE QUE TUS DIENTES SE DESPARRAMEN POR ESTE SALÓN! ¡A FE MÍA QUE LOS HARÉ VOLAR SI NO TE CALLAS DE UNA VEZ! —gritó Deidara a Itachi Uchiha, colérico, cansado de las interrupciones y pedanterías de aquel hermano mayor estupido e irresponsable de su cliente, que estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.—¡Y TU, RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!—Dijo entonces, al joven sentado frente a él.—¡¿Qué le paso a tu cita con Sakura-san?!

—No lo sé, Deidara-san, no lo sé. Ella estaba ahí, con su "bla bla bla" entonces se llevo un bocado a la boca, y todo fue, "COF COF COF" ,pero la enfermera dijo que la hinchazón bajaría en un par… de semanas. No entiendo como las personas se arriesgan comiendo cosas, a las que son alérgicas.

—Ototo, y por qué no le dijiste que esos bocadillos contenían queso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros—creí que lo sabia, digo, no es una genio.

—Bueno,…bueno.—suspiro acomodándose en su amada silla giratoria —Pero no por eso, cancelaría nuestra cita con la revista, ella estaba más qué fascinada contigo.—Sasuke lo miró, Deidara dejó escapar un leve quejido de desaliento. —Debiste haberla ofendido de alguna forma.

—No. Aunque…, tal vez tuvo algo que ver… con el vino tinto que derrame en su vestido de seda blanco, importado de china, o que le llame "molestia" al teléfono.

—No olvides la abolladura, al Lamborghini de su padre.

Sasuke asistió a las palabras de su hermano. —Si, es muy posible, ese hombre se enfureció. Nunca creí que un hombre pudiese pasar de rojo a verde, hasta que vi, por el retrovisor a su padre gritando cosas sin sentido. Pero, no creo que a sakura-san le moleste, "el mundo esta lleno de coincidencias" como ella dijo.

—¡Maldición!, esa mujer debe estar orando, por tu cabeza, y no la culpo.

—Dei-chan creo que estas exagerando.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASí, TAN CONFIADAMENTE!

—Mhm…

Deidara interpreto ese "Mhm" como un "mejor me voy" —No, ni siquiera intentes escapar..., tu carrera esta apunto de acabarse.

Estas aquí, por que ahora estas en aprietos.

—Dei-chan deja a mi ototo en paz, si quieres, te sedo mi cuerpo para ser castigado en su nombre.

—No tocaría tu cuerpo ni usando cinco pares de guantes y una pinza desinfectada—murmuro con evidente fastidio en su rostro.

—Relájate Dei-chan, o este trabajo va a matarte.

—¡Tú eres el que me fatiga!

—No, como deseo.—sonrío zancarrón.

—¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

La risa sórdida y encantadora de su hermano, fue lo ultimo que escucho Sasuke al escapa… ,salir de ahí sigilosamente. Deidara-san era un gran manager, excelente en su trabajo. Pero, como tal, le gustaba dar ordenes.

Sasuke es Sasuke, y puede que las ordenes pasan por su hermoso par de oídos, pero jamás se ha podido acostumbrar a cumplir alguna de ellas.

—Un momento; ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

— Dónde esta ¿quién? Aquí solo somos tú y yo, Dei-chan…

— AHHHHHHHHH! ¡ODIO A TODOS LOS UCHIHA!

* * *

—uf! Creí qué jamás saldría de esa oficina.

Mentirle a su representante era una de las pocas cosas, realmente buenas de su trabajo. Si, bien. La Haruno estaba en una pieza, y la hinchazón solo le iba a durar unas cuantas horas, no había podido evitar agravar un poco la situación. Itachi, sabia todo, haci que. El se encargaría de explicarle a Deidara-san que no habia de que preocuparse.

Sasuke entro al vestíbulo del loft, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con llave. Gouki apareció saltando y agitando la cola.

—Hola, amiguito —dijo, Sasuke, y se inclino para rascarle las orejas—¿Has tenido buen día?—el perro gimió y levanto la mirada hacia él con adoración.—¿Qué te parece si te doy algo delicioso? Ese bastardo de mi Nissan debió alimentarte muy mal durante estos tres días.—Sasuke miro su reloj con el ceño fruncido y cruzo el vestíbulo en dirección a la cocina.—no volveré a abandonarte.

La próxima le diré a Deidara-san, que quiero un camarín donde tu puedas estar.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, cuando Sasuke descansaba, recostado en el sillón. De seguro era la comida china que ordeno, o Itachi obligándolo a levantarse para darle alguna noticias de su representante, lamentablemente en ambas suposiciones estaba equivocado. —Imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

—Sakura.—el tono de voz, osco empleado al decir aquel nombre distaba mucho de la felicidad. Era obvio que no era bienvenida.

—Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz. Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa contigo.

—Si, es por que cancelaron mi cita, con la revista que maneja tu hermano... Despreocúpate, no me interesa.

—No me sorprendería —resoplo Sakura con desidia —,nunca nada llega a emocionarte.

—Si, solo has venido a disfrutar la vista, te propongo, retirarte.

—No empieces con tus miraditas seductoras, no volvería a acostarme contigo, ni aunque seas el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra.

Al menos…, que.

—Me lo esperaba, ¿Qué quieres?

Ella le miro sonriente con todo ese brillo en su rostro, ni marcas de su ultimo ataque de alergia—Bueno, para empezar…, y si no pongo en riesgo tu absoluta falta de educación; ¿Podrías dejarme pasar por favor?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. — Solo una cosita, no te preocupes, va a ser muy rápido—Suspiro, era mejor escucharla ahora, que soportar su vulgar acechamiento.

—Tsk, eso espero.— Le hizo un gesto que incluía tanto hombros como fruncimiento de labios, dejándole pasó.

La "cosa" termino en sexo. Sakura, sabia como golpear a un hombre, y más cuando este estaba iniciando en su carrera. Bajo todo tipo de artilugios convenció a Sasuke de que lo mejor para ambos era ser amantes. Y lo fueron, hasta que la prensa se entero de su relación.

Era ése el noviazgo mas carente de emociones, según el mundo de la farándula. Pero, la Haruno manejaba a la prensa mejor que los representantes, y así también, sé engañaba a si misma.

Sakura Haruno habia encontrado en Sasuke Uchiha un escape a un mundo lleno de banalidades. El era salvaje y pasional. Al hombre le importaba todo una reverenda mierda. Hasta estaba segura que estaba con ella solo por costumbre, y ella lo aceptaba así.

Pero, para el Uchiha, era solo sexo. Y... por más, que existiese, la tan odiosa "costumbre", esta no duraría para siempre.

* * *

—¿Cancelaste la cita con tu padre?—pregunto segura, su asistente con evidente reproche.— sabes, lo que le cuesta hacer un lugar en su agenda, para poder verte y pasar tiempo contigo.

—papá, lo entenderá.

—Saldrás con él.

—¡Así es! Sasuke no es de invitarme todos los días, iremos a un increíble restaurante.

—Espero no te atragantes con los platillos.

—pero que ocurrencias— dijo apretando las mejillas de su adorable asistente —, tengo que cuidar de mi silueta, Hanabi-chan, ya que pronto seré la señora Uchiha.—Hanabi miraba con completa tristeza a su jefa, ella era una gran buscadora de talentos, pero siempre elegía mal a los hombres. —cuando este en mi vestido de novia y junto a mi querido Sasuke-kun seré la mujer mas envidiada y hermosa de todo Japón.

* * *

—Sakura…— dijo en medio de la cena, Saske — esto es tuyo —. La Haruno habría deseado que el Uchiha se hincara para darle aquella cajita de terciopelo rojo. Pero, el simplemente empujo la cajita a sus dedos, mostrándose tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y la brillante sonrisa. Al abrir la pequeña caja, no vio un anillo, si no, una llave… ¿Acaso quería que vivieran juntos?.

Caer de una nube es más o menos, como esto—Sakura, lo nuestro tiene que terminar.

—terminar.

—te devuelvo la llave de tu departamento. No te preocupes, no tienes que regresar las mías, ya que no es necesario. Me he mudado esta misma tarde.

— ¿Qué?, pero qué. —tomo un trago, y la copa de vino, se tambaleo bajo los dedos temblorosos de la Haruno.—¡¿Por qué?!

—No, funciona.

—Y lo que no funciona es…

—Tu y yo juntos.

—¡Al diablo! Lo estamos desde hace un año y ahora dices que. Siempre no.

—No hagas esos remilgos, Sakura, eso es de cursis de poco más o menos.—ella pestañeo, ante tal comentario.

—Ambos sabíamos que esto—dijo señalándola para luego señalarse — llegaría a su fin, solo ¡admítelo!, tu lo dijiste; era sexo fácil, y sin ataduras.

—Sin ataduras…—repitió —¡al carajo! ¿Quién te crees que soy? eh, ¿Qué piensas? Que me dejaras, así como así.

—Nos están mirando, sakura, contrólate. Esto no es bueno para nuestra imagen.

Ella se removió sobre su asiento, incomoda y ahogada en su vestido negro entallado—Púdrete en el infierno.

—Me ocupare de ello, ahora que soy soltero.

Siguió mirándole con una mezcla de estupor y odio. Sus parpados obligando a las lagrimas, a atreverse a cruzar la frontera. No frente a él—Escúchame bien, Uchiha.—dijo, con los dientes apretados, las facciones de su fino y bonito rostro, completamente endurecidos, se levanto de exaltada.—¡JAMAS!—grito mientras se quitaba del regazo la servilleta blanca y la lanzaba contra la meza. —¡Y escúchame bien!, jamás, lograras encontrar alguien mejor que yo. ¿lo entiendes? Sasuke Uchiha, morirás solo y triste… te pudrirás solo, esperando por alguien, esperando a quien corresponda a tus sentimientos.

Por qué. Si..., algún día caerás.

—Eso no pasara.—tenia que ser duro. — El amor es para débiles, como tú.—Debía alejarla de él, o ella intentaría reconstruir su fría relación, en cuanto se calmara.

Ella no dijo nada, nada, nada de nada, se quedo como quedan, los cuerpos inertes vacíos de alma. Con el sueño tan roto, con la cara tan blanca. Mientras, la soledad le arrugaba el vestido trepando a su falda.

El se levanto, con la mirada clara, el cuerpo endurecido, como quien no siente nada. Se puso frente a ella, recogiéndole la cara. Le beso la mejilla, acomodándole un mechón rosa qué como ella temblaba y le dijo, lo que ella no esperaba.

—Cálmate, se qué me olvidaras con otro en una semana. —El espanto a sus ojos, le ahueco la mirada y mezclándose al rimel dos lagrimas negras tiñeron su cara.

—eres demasiado injusto.

—Lo se.—él se alejo—puedes quedarte; la cuenta esta pagada.—dijo, dando la espalda y negando consuelo a su dolor.

Se fue por la puerta principal de aquel restaurante. Ella le siguió unos segundos después y corriendo bajo la lluvia, se paro tras de él y le grito, sin importar nada.

—Ojala te enamores, Sasuke Uchiha.—Sus lagrimas caían sinceras.— Que sientas bien lento como el corazón se rompe...

—Estas haciendo el ridículo.

—Ojala, que le esperes—siguió temblorosa —, una, diez y cien mil noches.

—no seas infantil, Sakura.

—Ojala qué no puedas ser feliz. Aunque, muchas cosas logres… Que anheles cariño en cada rose. —ella levanto su rostro lleno de ira y casi como una maldición, los truenos y relámpagos, bajo su voz, se hicieron oír. —¡OJALA TE ENAMORES, SASUKE UCHIHA!— Solloso, entre gritos—,¡Que como nadie en la tierra!.

Ojala te enamores, de alguien qué jamás; ¡TE QUIERA!

— tsk, eso no pasara.— El se despidió, sin voltearse a mirarla, estaba, ya cansado de escucharla.

Jamas imagino, que lo ultimo que haría ella, seria reírse a sus espalda, como una hiena.

* * *

 _"Ojala te enamores, de alguien qué jamás; ¡TE QUIERA!"_

 _¡SASUKE UCHIHA!...de alguien qué jamás; ¡TE QUIERA!_

 _...jamás,_ _¡SASUKE UCHIHA! !JAMAS,_ _TE QUIERA!_

 _¡TE QUIERA!_

Fue tan loco aquel grito que esa noche no pudo dormir. Entre pesadillas, su desgracia, a ella le hacia sonreír.

Se quedo con la sangre helada, fue tan sabia la frasee, y tan salida de su alma, que sintió aquella noche, como ese deseo marcaba su karma.

Mojo su cuerpo, en un intento de calmar su conciencia.

Salio de la ducha, sin olvidar; su condena.

Y como una de esas, raras promesas.

Miro en su reflejo, la imagen de ella, y la decisión sobre una apuesta.— Nunca, voy a enamorarme.

¡Escuchaste, sakura!

¡Nunca, voy a enamorarme!

¡NUNCA!

* * *

— Naruto Uzumaki, presentarse en dirección, tiene una visita.— Anuncio la secretaria, del director; por el altavoz, los murmullos es su clase se hicieron oír.

—¿Kurama?— dijo al ver la espalda ancha de su hermano, junto con el cabello pelirojo, algo despeinado, y siempre cubriendo hasta los hombros —¿Que haces aquí?— su hermano se giro en la sala vacía, no era difícil de imaginar que kurama había pedido estar a solas con el.— , pasa algo.

Su hermano, se hallaba tenso, aunque no cualquiera lo hubiese notado— Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—En un mes son los exámenes finales kurama, ¿Para que me quieres?

—Naruko, tuvo un accidente.

—¡¿QUE?!

* * *

—Sasuke-kun, te dije que un cercano día llegarías alto.

— Creí que hablabas de empezar a usar el ascensor.

— tienes que cuidar tu linea, las escaleras son mejores. Ahora..., tienes que elegir entre tres ofertas de trabajo.

—TSK, ¿Por que con mi ototo eres tan afectivo?— se quejo entre molesto y deprimido.

"por que el no es un psicópata violador"— susurro y luego grito—,¡CIERRA LA BOCA! NO HABLO CONTIGO.

— Me dirás las ofertas, o prefieren que los deje a solas.

—EH?" !POR QUE QUERRÍA YO ESO¡

— ya sabes donde esta la puerta.— Deidara le lanzo un florero de su escritorio a Itachi en cuanto este quiso acercarse-le.

— UF! Pero que sensible.

— Por que me maltratas...

— Los odio...


End file.
